


With a Bow On Top

by MoreThanTonight



Series: The piercing series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Corset Piercings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jealous Louis, M/M, Pain Kink, Piercings, Top Louis, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn helps Harry lace up his corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/pseuds/MoreThanTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Mate, Louis’ gonna lose his shit over this,” Zayn muttered under his breath.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“That’s the plan,” Harry said smugly. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or where Harry surprises Louis with corset piercings and panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bow On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 3k of Harry with pretty piercings and panties. Thanks to Fresca for betaing this for me :D
> 
> Here's my tumblr: [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also have a nice [photoset](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/post/83619360254/held-together-with-a-piece-of-string-unravelling) of corset piercings to warm up!

 

“You finally got it done, then?” Zayn asked as Harry walked into his apartment. Zayn was laying on the couch with a beer in his hand, flicking through the channels on the TV, unable to find something he wanted to watch. There was never anything good on TV during the day anyway, he decided.

 

Harry dropped his leather bag on the coffee table that still had stains of red wine from the last get-together Zayn hosted. Harry should know, he was the one who had spilled it in the first place. “Yeah, I had it done yesterday. Wanted the swelling to go down a bit before I laced it up,” he explained.

 

“And Louis doesn’t know?”

 

Harry shook his head and started unbuttoning his shirt. There wasn’t much to unbutton in the first place since the top five buttons of his shirt was constantly open, exposing the swallows on his chest he was so proud of.

 

“Had to wear a shirt to bed last night for him not to notice. It was a pain to lay on my back, lemme tell you,” he muttered, the plaid shirt slipping off his shoulders. Harry folded the shirt neatly and put it on top of his bag before turning around to show Zayn the newest addition to his body art.

 

There were two rows of rings down Harry’s tanned back, neatly spaced with artistic precision.  They ran down the muscular plane, framing his spine with silver. The rings in and of themselves were not anything remarkable. Harry had chosen one of the simplest designs. There were many to choose between, more than he had anticipated. For a while there he wanted to get silver rings that were designed as tiny ships, but that would be drawing the nautical line a little too far.

 

Instead he settled for curved rings that reminded him of the wings of a butterfly. They were simple, but there was beauty in the simplicity.

 

A low whistle came from Zayn and Harry smirked to himself. “It’s pretty cool, yeah?”

 

“Mate, Louis’ gonna lose his shit over this,” Zayn muttered under his breath and though Harry couldn’t see him, he assumed from the sound of creaking leather that Zayn had gotten on his feet. “That’s the plan,” Harry said smugly.

 

“Too bad they are temporary,” Zayn said, his hand running down Harry’s back, fingers gentle over the rings that were now pierced into the skin. Harry let out a sigh. It had been the hardest part, lying on the bed in the piercing parlour, knowing that the rings were going to come off after a little while.  “Some of the best things in life are temporary,” he whispered instead, shivering from the touch.

 

“Now, are you going to help me lace it up or not?” Harry asked. When deciding who should help him thread the ribbon through the piercings and help him lace it up, the choice was simple. Louis was out of the question and Niall had a faint heart when it came to things like needles. Even though there wouldn’t be any actual needles involved in the process of lacing up a corset piercing, he knew Niall wouldn’t be comfortable. Liam was most likely to call him weird and laugh at him.

 

But Zayn had a beautiful curiosity for tattoos and piercings, having gotten a few himself. He wasn’t squeamish and he appreciated the art of it.

 

So Harry stood as still as possible as Zayn threaded the silk ribbon through the pierced rings that still felt a little tender to the skin. Zayn worked with steady fingers and a quick touch that had Harry leaning into it subconsciously, his mind clouded with thoughts of how Louis was going to react to seeing him like this.

 

“Is this tight enough?” Zayn asked, tugging on the ribbon to pinch the piercings together. Harry let out a soft whimper and nodded. His skin was drawn together with the silk ribbon and he could feel the places were the piercings were pulling his skin tight. The pain was subtle and steady, but still there like an anchor grounding him. “Yeah yeah, that’s perfect,” he whispered.

 

“Don’t jizz in my living room, please. It’ll take forever to get the smell out,” Zayn teased.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Harry retorted with a smirk, subconsciously glancing over at the couch where he vividly recalled riding Louis while Zayn was asleep in his bedroom. Zayn let out a groan and shook his head as he tied the ribbon together in a pretty bow, securing it with a double knot. “Get the fuck out of my house, Styles. You’re a menace,” he grumbled and placed a smack to Harry’s bum. He should have known it would only make Harry squeal with pleasure and wiggle his bum for more, a teasing smirk tainting his lips.

 

“Jesus, get out. I wanna watch some telly in peace.”

 

\--

 

“Honey, I’m hooome,” Louis called out as he closed the door behind him and locked it. It had been somewhat of a running gag between them. They agreed they would never be that kind of cliché couple, which of course lead to them being cliché on purpose to get a laugh out of the other. In the end it wasn’t ironic anymore and Harry had no idea when the transition happened.

 

“In the bedroom,” Harry called out, his voice a little impatient. It wasn’t his fault that Louis was an entire fifteen minutes late and he was freezing his bum off. He would have turned the heating up in their bedroom, but from past experience, heating wasn’t needed during sex.

 

Louis’ footsteps were heard all over the apartment as he ran up the stairs. He was clearly excited about something, though Harry was sure he would forget what about when he saw him.

“You’ll never guess wh-…” Louis’ speech got cut off, and though Harry loved Louis’ voice, there was nothing more beautiful than the sound of surprise.

 

“Hey, love,” Harry purred and looked over his shoulder.

 

Harry was perched on all fours on their bed, wearing only a black pair of skimpy lace boy shorts that barely covered half his bum. His tanned skin was visible through it, making Louis’ throat run dry. But what really caught his attention were the rows of zig zag-ed fabric running down Harry’s back. The black silky ribbon was looped through the rings on Harry’s back in a corseted pattern and Louis was sure that Harry had never looked as beautiful as he did right now.

 

Except for when he woke up in the morning with his hair in a mess or when he clung to his side while tipsy. Okay, so maybe Harry was beautiful all the time but this was a different type of beauty.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Harry smirked at Louis and shook his head. “That’s all you have to say after I went out and got these for you?” he demanded, his voice teasing and mellow. Louis just shook his head silently, not knowing what else to say.

 

Harry’s back was starting to ache from arching in that insane angle, so he straightened himself up a bit and sat back on his heels instead, his back still visible to Louis. “You can touch if you want.”

 

Louis nodded, dumbstruck. But he didn’t move an inch.

 

“Louis,” Harry whined.

 

Louis moved forward so fast that he almost tripped over his feet. “Can I touch?” he asked in a whisper, his hand hovering over Harry’s back, but not making contact.

 

Harry could almost feel the heat from his fingertips, the touch that he craved so much that it was driving him mad. “Fuck yes,” he bit out. “Why else did I get these?”

 

Louis’ fingertips trailed over one of the rings pierced into Harry’s skin. He could see that the skin was still a little red where it met the cold metal, but it was almost unnoticeable. There were so many of them, lined up beautifully and he couldn’t help but run his hand down one of the rows, feeling the way his nails snagged on the metal. “It’s beautiful. Does it hurt?” he asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Hurt a bit when I was getting it done and a bit when Zayn laced the ribbon through them. But not now. I want it to hurt, though,” he told him, sending Louis a meaningful look. Now if his boyfriend could just hurry the fuck up and do something. _Anything_.

 

“You let Zayn lace it up for you?”

 

Louis’ tone was accusing and Harry couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, he did a pretty good work too, don’t you think? He knows his stuff.”

 

Louis’ eyes narrowed, his hand dragging down the curve of Harry’s lower back and down to his panties. “You let him touch you?”

 

“Only my back. And oh, he spanked my bottom once. That was nice of him, I guess,” Harry said casually, like it was no big deal.

 

The low growl coming from Louis told him that it was far from nothing. “Did you like it? His hands on you?”

 

Harry contemplated that for a second before shrugging. “I prefer yours. But since you don’t seem like you want to do anything but stare, I guess I’ll just get dressed and go to Zayn’s instead,” he teased, but both of them knew it was an empty threat.

 

“Shut the fuck up about Zayn when you’re almost naked in _our_ bed. Moodkill, Hazza. Honestly,” Louis huffed, but Harry just wiggled his bum and Louis’ attention was back on him.

 

“You said you wanted it to hurt? You kinky little bastard,” Louis smirked, finally getting over his initial shock of seeing Harry like this. He grabbed the bow on Harry’s back, the ribbon pulling up his entire back. Harry could feel the piercings tugging on his skin, sending tingling stings down his back. “Oh fuck. Yes,” he muttered, hanging his head.

 

“You like this, then?” Louis hummed, pulling even harder on the silky ribbon, watching the way Harry skin turned redder every second.

 

Harry nodded eagerly, leaning back into Louis’ touch, but that only meant that it hurt _less_. So he took a deep breath and moved away from Louis, letting the ribbon pull the rings. He gritted his teeth at the pain that spread down his spine, but welcomed it. “Love it,” he whispered. “More.”

 

“More?” Louis hummed, both hands now on Harry’s back. He was still fully clothed, much to Harry’s annoyance. “You look so pretty like this, Haz,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “You want to be a pretty boy for Daddy?”

 

Harry nodded slowly, his breath hitching. “Yes, Daddy. Wanted you to be proud of me.”

 

“Daddy’s so proud, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good now, okay?”

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back just enough to remove his clothes, taking his tank top and jeans off along with his socks. After thinking twice about it, he pulled his boxers off as well. His cock was hard and flushed, bobbing against his stomach.

 

Harry licked his lips and wanted to wrap his mouth around it. “Can I, Daddy?” he whispered.

 

Louis shook his head and reached for Harry’s panties, pulling them down so they weren’t covering his bum anymore. “Maybe another time, baby. I want to fuck you now. Want to fuck you like this and play with your beautiful piercings,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, making the other boy shiver.

 

Harry reached under his pillow and pressed a bottle of lube into Louis’ palm. “Please,” he whispered.

 

Louis would have kept Harry on his toes for a little longer, played with the ribbons and made his boy beg if he had a bit more self-control. But he really, really wanted to get his dick instead Harry’s tight arse. So he poured some of the lube on his fingers and spread Harry’s cheeks.

 

“How long have you had the rings?” he asked curiously, slipping a finger inside him slowly. They had sex regularly so he knew Harry could take more than this without any problem, but he wanted to take his time for his beautiful boy.

 

“Got them yesterday,” Harry answered, trying to push back on Louis’ finger to show him that he wanted more. Louis just tutted and shook his head. “Patience, love.”

 

He dragged his finger in and out of Harry a few times, his eyes focused on the ribbon on Harry’s back. The black silk was in stark contrast to his skin, but that only made it look better. The silver rings glinted in the light, making them seem almost ethereal.

 

Only when Harry started whimpering for more did Louis add another finger and crooked them with force. “Louis!” Harry gasped, pressing back against his fingers desperately. He was slowly fucking himself on Louis’ fingers, much to the other boy’s dismay. There was a sheen of sweat forming on his back and Louis reached for two rows of ribbons, pulling them sharply. “You know you’re not allowed to do that, Harry.”

 

Harry stopped immediately and frowned. “So fuck me, then! I’ve been waiting forever,” he whined. Louis dragged his fingertips down the criss-crossed rows of silk and pulled his fingers out. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Harry?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry whispered softly, nodding to himself as he tried being as still as possible. However, when Louis tugged on his ribbon again, he let out a loud moan. His arms collapsed and he pressed his cheek against the pillow with a breathy whimper. “More. Please, daddy, more.”

 

Louis slicked up his cock with lube and pressed the tip against Harry’s hole, moaning at how warm and wet he was. “You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” he hummed.

 

“You let Zayn touch you without my permission. You went out and got these piercings without even telling me. I shouldn’t even be fucking you right now,” he muttered as he slowly slid into him, bottoming out completely.

 

Harry only half-listened to Louis’ words. He was just nodding and pushing back against his cock. “It was worth it, though. I look so pretty now. Pretty for you, Daddy.”

 

“You do, love. You look so pretty,” he whispered, pulling back almost all the way before slamming back in. He built up a pace that made Harry gasp every time he slammed into his prostate.

 

Harry whimpered softly, his head pressed into the pillow as his hands were clenched around the sheets. It was as though Louis just knew what he wanted, because the next second he could feel his skin being pulled tightly, all the way down his spine. “Oh fuck!” he shouted out in surprise, his cock leaking precome from how much he needed to come that very second.

 

His skin was on fire and all his senses were heightened. He could feel the drag of Louis’ cock so much clearer, like it was his very soul Louis was fucking into. “Yes, Daddy. More please,” he begged. “Feels so good when you-.. oh,” he moaned, biting into the pillow when Louis only tugged harder. His skin was stretched so tight now and he could feel the rings straining against his flesh.

 

Harry’s entire back was flushed red and Louis had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. “You’re getting off on it, aren’t you, Harry? You’re getting off on the pain,” Louis smirked.

 

Louis was so close to the edge since he had been hard since the moment he saw Harry on the bed. Harry wasn’t far off himself, grinding back on Louis’ hard cock. “Yes, daddy,” he breathed, his eyes watering when Louis tugged on the string for a whole fifteen seconds before he let go. Harry sighed in relief, panting against the pillows.

 

“I’m going to come, Daddy,” Harry warned, silently asking for permission. Louis just slammed into him again and again, harder for each time as he pulled the ribbon hard, so hard that for a second he was afraid it was too much. “Come, baby.” Harry let out a loud moan, tears spilling down his cheeks as he came, cock pulsing as he shot ropes of come onto the sheets.

 

It took Louis a few more thrusts until he was coming as well, filling Harry up. He tried not to collapse of top of the boy since he wasn’t sure his back could handle it. The ribbon was still intact and prettily patterned on Harry’s back, but the skin around his piercings was flushed red. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time Louis used a paddle on Harry, though.

 

“You’re alright, love?” Louis whispered, pulling out of him. Harry whimpered at the loss, falling over on his side so that he could be more comfortable and relax all the muscles in his body. “I feel fucking amazing,” Harry replied under his breath.

 

Louis laid down next to him, his arms wrapped loosely around his torso, careful not to irritate the skin on his back. . “You did amazingly,” he told him in a gentle voice that he knew Harry loved so much after they had sex. “How long are you planning on having these?”

 

Harry shrugged weakly. “I shouldn’t keep them in for too long if I don’t want it to scar. Maybe a week or two more? I think I can stretch it to a month max.” He would be sad to take them out, but he could always come back and get more. He could get them done again as a special anniversary gift for Louis.

 

“So I have another week or so to play with them? D’you think I can help you lace ‘em up tomorrow?” he asked, undoing the bow on Harry’s back since he was sure it was uncomfortable to have his piercings laced for an extended period of time. And it was ages since he was at Zayn’s place.

 

“That would be nice, I think. I have a pink ribbon I want to use. I have matching panties too,” Harry grinned, letting Louis gently pull the silk through the rings on his back until it was completely undone. It felt like taking off his tight skinny jeans after a long day. The ribbon made him feel so pretty, but he didn’t want to have it on while he slept.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “I can’t wait. My pretty boy.”

 

“Just yours, Daddy,” Harry whispered fondly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and comments make me write more :) I'm thinking of making this into a series where Harry and Louis get piercings, so feel free to send me requests!
> 
> Tumblr: [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
